The Lost Boys Revamped
by dals-greaser-girl
Summary: Basically this is The Lost Boys with an added female character. The movie is revamped. Tempest is Michael's adopted sister, who attracts the attention of the boys. OFCLost Boys MichaelStar Focuses mainly on the boys and Tempest. BEING REVISED.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, I was watching The Lost Boys tonight and I got inspired. This is an AU, meaning I have added another character but also that I will be manipulating the story line to fit my own needs. Some of the lines are used from the movie, you will know them. I own nothing but Tempest, the rest belong to WB and Joel Schumacher. I am not making any money off of this. No copyright infringement is intended. Please read and review. This is rather long so I hope you enjoy this. Please let me know how you like it. Happy reading!

Chapter One

Pain and darkness was no stranger to Tempest Logan; in fact they were her constant companions. The only bit of happiness she had was with her new adopted family, the Emersons. The adoption had just been finalized but now it was overshadowed with the quiet divorce of her adopted mother and her now ex-husband.

Tempest's father, and the term should be used _very very loosely, _had decided, after his wife left him for another man, that Tempest should be his new play toy. It started out with his drinking; he'd get drunk and yell at her. After a few months it started to escalate to hits and slaps, gradually increasing to regular beatings with fist and belt. It continued on like this for a year, maybe a little longer, before one night he had come home to his young daughter, dead drunk and decided that she could serve a different purpose. He got off on the little girl's screaming and crying, enjoying it so much that he kept on doing it along with the beatings.

It had been found out a year ago when her then best friend Michael had found out about her home life: the beatings, the mental and sexual abuse. When he had found the bruises, which she had kept hidden by her clothing and careful makeup applications, he had gone berserk, taking her to his home and calling the police. His mother, Lucy, insisted on Tempest staying with them and, after her father was thrown in prison and sworn revenge, had filed for adoption of the 15 year old girl. After many hearings it had been finalized, 3 months after Tempest's 16th birthday.

Time passed and things seemed like they were going good for a while. Tempest felt like she had family and love, she felt safe and happy for the first time in her life. Then it happened, Harry, her adopted father, had been found having an affair with a younger woman and Lucy promptly filed for divorce. It was a relatively quiet affair as Lucy only wanted her children and their possessions. This is why they now found themselves driving down the California highway, heading towards the town of Santa Carla to live with Lucy's dad.

The drive up passed in a blur of asphalt and traffic, nothing exciting enough to really stick in her mind. Tempest contented herself with talking with her new family, teasing her new brothers and chatting with Lucy about her new grandfather. During the last leg of the trip was when the chatting turned into a playful argument over the radio which lasted until they got to the city limits of their destination.

Lucy pulled in at the boardwalk which was teeming with people. The screams of excitement filled her ears; the smells of various foods assaulted her nose and the bright California sun warmed her skin. She smiled slightly; this was definitely different from Phoenix.

"Mom, Tempest and I are going to go look around, see if I can find me a job."

"Ok, honey, meet me back here in a half an hour, we need to get to your grandpa's and get settled in."

With a quick nod the two teenagers took off down the boardwalk, Michael stopping and talking to people about finding a job. At every place he stopped, though, he got the same answer: nothing legal. After nearly a half hour of failures the two trailed back to the car and Tempest got in. They didn't have to wait long before Lucy and Sammy joined them and they took off towards grandpa's house, Michael following behind on his motorcycle.

They spent the rest of the afternoon settling in, unloading their stuff and trying to create some semblance of order. The three teenagers contented themselves with teasing each other while unpacking and listening to grandpa's 'rules'. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, they were done.

The family devoured a quick meal before Lucy suggested that the family, minus grandpa, go to the boardwalk. The kids could have some fun while she looked for a job. The idea was quickly accepted and, after they all cleaned up, they would go.

Tempest rushed through a quick shower and went to her closet to find some clothes. After a few minutes of deliberation she finally settled on an outfit of tight fitting blue jeans, black t-shirt under a blue jean vest and black boots. After a small touch of makeup and pulling her hair back in a ponytail she left her room, content with how she looked.

Michael and Lucy were waiting but Sam wasn't down yet. A few seconds later footsteps were heard coming down the stairs. Quick goodbyes were said to grandpa and they all headed out the door to the car.

They arrived at the boardwalk, which was lit up and filled with more people than it had been earlier that day. The sounds of a concert was heard and, after talking with Lucy, Sam and Michael headed towards it. Lucy and Tempest walked a little ways together before splitting up, Lucy to look for a job and Tempest to get a feel for the place.

It wasn't long before the loud sounds of motorcycles filled the air. Tempest looked up and watched a group of guys who looked around her age dismount. A girl, who had been sitting behind the spiky blonde haired boy, grabbed the hand of a young boy who had gotten off the back of a dark haired young man's bike and they took off.

Tempest watched them for a few minutes, all of them were good looking and they just had an aura about them that made you just have to look. Before long the blonde in the trench coat looked up, meeting her eyes and arching an eyebrow. The other boys, noticing their friend's preoccupation, looked towards her too and small smirks played upon their lips. It was only a moment before they started walking towards her, stopping a foot in front of her.

"You're new around here, aren't you?"

"You could tell, huh? I just moved here today with my family from Phoenix. My name's Tempest Logan Emerson."

"Well, let us be the first to welcome you to Santa Carla. I'm David; this is Dwayne, Paul and Marko."

Tempest shook their offered hands quickly before offering a "Pleased to meet you."

"Since you're new around here, would you like to hang with us? We'll give you the tour, show you around Santa Carla."

"I'd love to. My brothers abandoned me so it would be nice to have the company."

The boys surrounded Tempest, two on each side and led her down the sidewalk. Passing various stores and vendors she looked around curiously. It was quiet in the little group for a while, the sounds of the carnival goers filling the silence of the night.

"So, Tempest, what made your family move out here?" David asked.

"Well, a couple months after the adoption went through mother found her now ex husband cheating on her. She filed for divorce, got custody of us and moved us here to live with her father."

"Adoption?"

"Yeah, I'm adopted. Michael was my best friend growing up, and after my father was thrown in prison Lucy had me live with them and adopted me. It took me a while to get better but I finally did and well now we're here."

David gave her a curios look out of the corner of his eye, noting her wording and filing it away to ask about later. There was something about the girl that attracted him. It wasn't beauty, though she was that; wine red hair that reached down to her waist, sparkling green eyes that spoke of dark secrets and pain and sorrow deep within, a trim figure and a pixie-ish face. He knew the boys felt it too, could tell from the looks they were shooting at her, the sense of confusion within their blood link. David had a feeling that this one would bring a change within their little group, a good one he thinks, but he knows that this girl is destined to be pack.

The girl was a paradox; she seemed friendly and was even teasing the boys, but yet she also seemed a bit distant. There was deep hurt in her eyes, an age old wisdom buried underneath it all and a wariness that was deep rooted.

The gang and their new, and as yet unknowing, recruit walked around the boardwalk, just enjoying each other's company. Good natured ribbing abounded throughout, Paul and Marko chattering up a storm to keep Tempest entertained and to learn more of her. Dwayne and David added to the commentary once in a while but mostly stayed silent, amused smirks gracing their faces at the antics of their two friends. It was clear that the two youngest of the group liked the girl and in fact were of like mind as their two older friends about what was to happen with Tempest.

After a while of spending company together Tempest saw a girl walking toward them, dressed in gypsy garb and holding the hand of a young boy. When the boys saw her their attitudes changed, becoming a little cooler and withdrawn.

"Star, take Laddie out to the bikes. We'll meet you there in a bit."

With a curt nod the newly named Star walked off with the boy, who looked back at Tempest and then over at the boys.

David walked up to Tempest, raising her hand to his lips and giving her fingers an elegant, gentle kiss. Dwayne followed suit, Paul kissed her forehead and Marko gave her an enthusiastic hug.

"We've gotta go, Tempest. Will you be here tomorrow night?" David asked.

"I will be, I'll be following Michael and Sammy. I'll probably end up walking since Michael only has the bike so I'll be a bit later, though."

"If you can wait we'll come and get ya. If you'll just tell us where to find ya we'll be there after sunset."

Tempest told them how to get to her new house and, after quick goodbyes were said, the boys walked off towards their bikes. Tempest waited until they were out of sight, and then quickly walked off to look for Michael and Sam.

After five minutes of walking around she finally found them, Michael looking harried and anxious and Sammy looking highly amused.

"Tempest, I saw you with those guys. What do you think you were doing?"

"I was making some friends, Michael, what's it to you? They're really nice and kept me company when you and Sam ran off and left me. I like them."

Michael glowered at her, his eyes dark with a hint of anger but he didn't say anything more. Instead the three siblings walked off to find their mother. They found her outside of a shop called Max's Video Store. Lucy said a quick goodbye to a pleasant looking older man and they left.

After the family got home Tempest took off to her room, closing the door and changing quickly before climbing into her bed, thinking of the boys she had met that night. She was impressed and was definitely attracted to them. David, the spiky blonde headed, trench coat wearing boy was quiet and cocky. His attitude screamed 'don't fuck with me', but at the same time it called her to him. Dwayne, dark of hair and skin, was the silent one. When he did talk, though, his voice oozed sensuality. Paul, the tall blonde haired one, called her to him with his happy-go-lucky personality and his sense of humor. Marko, the youngest looking of the group, seemed sweet and funny. He and Paul were alike in ways and made her laugh. It was odd, these feelings of attraction she had to all of the boys and it made her feel exhilarated and uneasy. She didn't want to come off as a whore, which she definitely wasn't.

The thoughts whirled around her head, taunting her until she fell asleep. Her preoccupation kept her from knowing of the four sets of eyes watching her in the distance.

The objects of her thoughts stood in the shadows a ways away, watching their newest fascination. They watched as the girl unknowingly undressed before them, the play of light showing off her figure. Four sets of eyes devoured the sight of naked, creamy flesh.

The boys talked quietly amongst themselves. They had dropped Star and Laddie off at the cave and came to check on the girl they had met that night. They felt a pull to her and wanted to keep watch over her.

"Do you think we can convince her to join us, David?"

"I think so, Marko. She seems the type that would enjoy being what we are, being ours. From what I could read of her, I think she'd make a great vampire and an even better companion for us. Much better than Star would, I don't think she'd reject our Gift like Star, but rather embrace it, and us."

With that said the others breathed out an unneeded sigh of relief, knowing their leader was the best at reading people. If he said Tempest would become theirs then she would be.

The four boys stood their, watching over their new charge until a half an hour before sunrise. Feeling the pull of the coming dawn on their minds and the slow dragging in their blood for sleep they arose, flying towards their home. They made it in time, just as the sun started to crest over the horizon, painting the sky in hues of orange, pink and red.

With whoops and hollers the boys went to their room to rest, looking forward to the coming evening and their meeting with the girl that was occupying their thoughts. With that in mind, they quickly went to sleep and knew nothing more until that sunset when they awoke.

Tempest woke up late, the clock read 12:00 pm when she opened her eyes to the early afternoon sunlight that spilled into her room. Her dreams had been too sweet to want to wake up, but hearing the noise coming from downstairs she knew she had better. With a quick stretch and yawn she got up, changing into some comfortable clothes and laying out an outfit for that evening.

When she walked downstairs she saw Lucy was gone and Grandpa was outside. Sam and Michael were in the living room, talking quietly. A sigh escaped her lips when she heard her name and the words boys, gang and trouble. She loved her adoptive brothers, she really did, but God they could be annoying at times. She was suddenly glad she hadn't told them her plans for the boys to pick her up tonight.

The day passed quickly, she spent it unpacking the rest of her stuff and setting up her room. After putting the rest of her clothes away, setting up her radio and piling her tapes beside it, she started tacking up her posters; Misfits, Ramones and Sex Pistols posters went up on the wall. Afterwards she started placing her wolf knick knacks along the room, her wolf blanket on her bed, and her wolf photos on the shelves. After everything was put away and the room was to her liking she noticed that it was almost 8 o'clock.

Tempest grabbed her clothes for that evening and scrambled into the bathroom to take a shower. She rushed through her shower, washing her hair thoroughly and quickly shaved her legs and underarms. She got out, towel drying her hair before pulling it back into a ponytail. She got dressed, pulling on her leather pants and black corset-like shirt, tying the red laces tightly and pulling on her black leather boots. After spritzing on some light body spray she was ready.

"Tempest we're leaving. Will you be alright?"

"I'll be fine, Michael. Just go, don't worry 'bout me."

Michael and Sam yelled out their goodbyes and slammed out the front door. A minute later Tempest heard Mike's bike start up and spin out of the driveway, the purring sound of the motor quickly disappearing as they rode off.

Tempest swiped on a bit of lip gloss, some eye shadow and mascara and then skipped down the stairs, grinning happily. Just as she reached the doors she heard the sound of four motorcycles coming up the drive. She grabbed her keys and dashed out the door, happy to be seeing the boys who had consumed her thoughts and dreams for the last 24 hours.

The young men stood waiting for her in the driveway beside their bikes, smiles on their lips that brightened when they saw her. Wolf whistles rent the air, Paul and Marko expressing their admiration for the figure she cut in her clothes. David's smirk widened, a hint of lust showing in the ice blue eyes. Dwayne eyed her up and down, eyes dark and a smile showing white teeth.

"Good evening, boys. I see you had no trouble finding me."

"No trouble at all. You look great, Tempest. You ready to have some fun?" David asked.

Tempest nodded and the boys grinned. David grabbed her hand, pulling her to him and, after he mounted his bike, gesturing her to get on behind him. Tempest clamored up behind him, placing her arms around his waist. The boys started their bikes and gunned them down the driveway. The ride was a blur, passing so quickly that Tempest was surprised when they arrived at the boardwalk soon after.

David dismounted, taking her hand and assisting her off but retaining possession of her hand afterwards. The other boys surrounded them, Dwayne standing on her other side and grabbing that hand in his. Paul stood beside David and Marko beside Dwayne, holding Laddie's hand. David nodded and they started off, walking down the boardwalk as if they owned it. The crowds parted for them, the men staring lustfully after Tempest and the women glaring at her, envious of her position.

They walked her around like the night before, talking to her and telling her about themselves. And like the night before, the tranquility was disturbed by the gypsy girl wanna be, Star. This time, though, Michael was with her. David and the boys walked to their bikes, Tempest sitting behind Paul. The boy, Laddie was behind Dwayne. They roared over to where Mike was with the girl, David intimidating Star into getting behind him and challenging Michael to a race.

With loud shouts echoing behind them the boys started off, down the stars and over a stretch of beach, Michael following close behind. Tempest, clutching at Paul's waist, laughed and tossed her head back, enjoying the fast ride. Trees and shrubs passed by, too fast for the eye to see more than a brief glimpse.

They rode over the beach, through trees and fog, and many twists and turns later, a lighthouse could be seen. The boys screeched to a halt but Michael almost went over, falling onto his side and skidding along with his bike. With a shout he got up and attacked David, shouting "Just you! Just you."

David smirked, a dark light in his eyes as he asked Michael, "How far are you willing to go, Michael?"

With no answer forthcoming, he led the way down the path towards a cave. Paul took her hand, leading her carefully down the Cliffside. When they walked inside the cave Paul wrapped his arm around her waist. After barrels were lit and they came to a steep step Paul jumped down, grabbing her around her waist and lifting her down, into his arms. A wicked grin lit his face and he leaned down, pecking her on the lips before pulling back and leading her further into the room.

David, having finished his commentary to Michael, looked at them, eyebrow raised. Following his gaze Michael noticed Tempest, Paul's arm around her.

"Tempest, what the hell are you doing here?"

"What's it look like, Michael?"

"I told you to stay away from them!"

"You're not my father, Mike. Last I checked he was in prison, which means you have no say over who I hang around with."

With that shot, Paul led Tempest towards David, who pulled her by the hand to sit on the arm of his chair, his arm wrapped around her waist holding her close. Michael glared at them but it was interrupted when Marko yelled out, "Feeding time! Come 'n' get it, Boys!"

David smiled, grabbed a couple of boxes of Chinese and talked Michael into taking some rice. David fed Tempest some noodles before taking a bite himself. Looking over at Michael a wicked smile crossed his face, eyes lighting up with dark humor.

"How're those maggots, Michael?"

"What?"

"Those maggots, how do they taste?"

Michael looked down into the container and, seeing a mass of squirming maggots, threw the carton down and spit out his mouthful. As soon as they touched the ground they turned back into rice. The boys laughed, finding this extremely funny.

"David, please," Tempest said.

David extended his box offering Michael some noodles.

"They're worms."

"What do you mean they're worms?" David took a bite of noodles making Michael flinch. The boys laughed again at him. David offered Tempest another bite and said, "No hard feelings, eh, Michael?"

David wrapped his arm back around Tempest pulling her against his side while Michael stared at them both. David gestured at Marko, whispering so low in his ear that Tempest couldn't hear. Walking over to a cabinet, Marko brought out an ornate gold wine bottle and handed it to David, who took a drink. Star hovered in the background as David held it in front of Tempest.

"Be one of us, Tempest."

David smiled as Tempest took the proffered bottle, taking a big drink of the ruby red liquid it contained. David leaned into her neck, whispering into her ear as the boys cheered, "Pass it to Michael, babe."

Tempest held it out to Michael who took it, and at David's urging, took a huge swallow. Tempest watched through blurry eyes as Michael ate up the cheers, smirking. Chuckling David pulled Tempest onto his lap, watching his pack with amused eyes as they danced around, whooping and cheering.

Nuzzling into his newest childe's neck David paid no attention as Star glared at him. He knew Star was angry about the new girl, jealous she was getting her attention. David knew of Star's attraction to Michael and was hoping that, if the two would finish turning, the two would get together. That would be one less responsibility for David to take care of and he and his boys could have Tempest.

After the celebration had settled down a bit David stood up, cradling the slightly tipsy Tempest in his arms. As he did so the boys calmed down, quieting instantly knowing their leader was going to speak.

"Boys, let's go for a ride. Star, stay here with Laddie. We'll be back soon."

That said David strode towards the cave opening, his burden gently cradled in his arms. The boys, plus Michael, climbed up to where they left their bikes, David placing Tempest on it, climbing on behind her. Her head settled back on his shoulder, his arms around her body as he started the bike and took off.

The boys drove for a while, finally stopping when they came to a train bridge. The boys dismounted, David pulling Tempest with him, arm around her waist. Michael followed along behind while the other boys horsed around.

"What's going on?"

"Marko, Michael wants to know what's going on."

"I don't know. Do you, Paul?"

"Wait a minute. Who wants to know?"

"Michael wants to know!" Dwayne added.

Tempest was laughing, David smirking and Michael had a sour expression on his face.

"Marko I think we should let Michael know what's going on."

Marko smirked, waved his fingers and said, "Goodnight, Michael," and jumped off the bridge.

Paul moved over, "Bottoms up, Man," snapped his fingers and jumped off.

Dwayne silently jumped off and David moved over, still holding Tempest.

"Come with us, Michael."

David whispered, "Hold onto me," and jumped, Tempest's arms wrapped around his neck.

Michael leaned down, looking between the slats and saw the gang hanging from the bars.

"Michael Emerson, come on down!"

Michael climbed down, swinging from the bars. A few seconds later a train was heard, coming quickly towards the bridge. Michael started cussing and holding on tightly while the boys were head banging and laughing. One by one the boys let go, falling through the thick mist.

"You're one of us, Michael! Let go!"

David told Tempest to hold on tightly and let go, wrapping his arms around her. Tempest blacked out on the way down, and while the boys taunted Michael David held onto her, hovering in the air.

Michael let go, his new powers slowing down his flight and near the end he also passed out. David called Dwayne over to him, telling him to take Michael home and for Paul to take his bike back. The two flew off to do that as Marko and David flew back up, getting onto their bikes, David cradling Tempest still, and rode back to the cave.

David carried Tempest back into the bowels of the cave to his room, laying her upon his bed. He stripped her of her boots, pants and shirt, leaving her in a skimpy pair of panties. For a minute he stood back and admired her. He came back to his senses and undressed down to his jeans, sliding into the bed and pulling his redheaded childe to him.

He lay there, listening to the sound of her heartbeat and breathing. He heard his pack brothers come back and head farther back into the cave. Burying his head in the wine red hair he felt the pull of the coming dawn. With a slow sigh he surrendered and let sleep claim him.

This chapter has been redone in spots to correct spelling, tense and usage errors. I have changed some stuff, added in some more and hopefully made this chapter just a tiny bit better and reader friendly. It has come to my attention that I neglected to go into too much detail at the beginning so I tried to rectify that. Thank you, loyal readers. I hope you like this better.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, here's chapter 2. I have been working on this story for weeks, writing the plotline out with pen and paper. I now have the plot finished and this is the results of fleshing things out. I have had outstanding reviews and raves about this story on aff and asking me to continue. I was rather shocked that I had gotten such a response but also very happy. This chapter is dedicated to my reviewers, Parvati Patil, Sandra Smit19 and Hysteria. If it wasn't for people like you I wouldn't want to finish this. As always I own nothing but Tempest, the Boys and other recognizable characters belong to Schumacher and WB. There will be some recognizable lines and scenes in this, but for the most part I have changed the rest of this. I was very disappointed that the boys died and I plan to rectify that in this fic. I hope everyone enjoys this little chapter and please, please, please review and let me know how you like it or if you have any ideas for this to make this story better.

Chapter 3

With a yawn and stretch the once still figure of Tempest awakened, a squeak emerging from her throat when she felt the very male body lying next to her. Looking over she sighed in relief when she saw it was David and not some stranger, though in reality David was just that. Though she had just met the boys two nights ago something about them called to something buried within her, an inner untamed wildness that was awaking with a loud roar the longer she was around them.

Smiling Tempest looked around the room she was in, noting the burned down candles and sumptuous bed linens. The room was grandiose, obviously a master suite reserved for the richest of the rich with its' mahogany furniture and giant four poster bed. The bed itself was covered in rich navy blue sheets and a black satin and velvet comforter. The pale body of David looked even paler against the dark linens.

Turning onto her side Tempest observed her sleeping companion. Dressed in only his black jeans he made her feel breathless. His hard chest and stomach made her heart skip a beat and her breathing come in soft pants. He was a beautiful specimen, all muscle without a hint of fat anywhere. Finding herself with the irrepressible thought of what he looked like without the jeans she felt her face heating up and knew her face was as red as a cherry tomato.

For an uncertain amount of time she watched her sleeping companion until he started stirring. At first it was soft grunts and a slight twitching of muscles. Soon that escalated into a restless stirring of limbs and fluttering of eyelids. Within seconds those beautiful ice blue eyes opened and turned towards her.

When those blue eyes lit on the figure next to him a small smile crossed his face. Noticing her position and where her eyes rested the smile widened into a self satisfied smirk. Lifting his right hand he placed it onto the back of her neck, drawing her near and kissing her lush lips. A sigh filtered from her mouth to his and she moved closer, opening her lips and allowing his skilled tongue entrance.

Minutes passed, pleasurable minutes that seemed to last forever as their tongues battled and hands smoothed over uncovered skin. Pulling his mouth from Tempest's he pressed kisses onto the soft skin of her cheek, nibbling on her ear and finally reaching her neck. With a growl he attacked it with his human teeth and the suction of his mouth, leaving a dark bruise that marked her as his. Moving his mouth back up he captured her lips once more as his hand moved over her soft curves, palming the delicious weight of her full breasts. Just as he was about to slide his hand downward he heard movement in the back of the caves signaling the boys had awoken. With a sigh he pressed soft kisses onto his childe's lips before pulling away.

"The boys are awake, Tempest. Let's get dressed and get ready to go out."

With a moan and a nod she acquiesced, rolling out of bed and, having located her clothes, getting dressed quickly. David slid his shirt on over his head and shrugged into his trademark trench coat, watching as the lovely redhead dressed. When she was done he grabbed her hand, pulling her close to his side and opened the door, walking down the corridor towards the front of the cave.

They reached the 'lobby' of the cave quickly, finding the boys sprawled out and listening to Guns 'N' Roses while waiting for their comrade and newest member. Feeling the two approaching the boys looked up, grinning wickedly when they saw David and Tempest so close together. The boys felt no jealousy over the closeness of the two, instead feeling an odd sort of contentment and knew David would be more than willing to let her spend time with the rest of the gang.

David led his charge over to the fountain beside the sprawled figure of Paul, who wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her down beside him. David smirked and walked towards his seat, dropping down into it and observing his pack. He felt the sense of contentment and happiness coming from his boys and was glad of it; none of them had ever been really _happy_ in the true sense of the word, but with their newest addition he had the feeling that was all gonna change drastically.

The seductive call of the night was a heavy pull, calling the boys out to answer. Paul and Marko, who had joined the two, grabbed Tempest's hands and pulled her up as David stood. Dwayne stood up fluidly, following the little troupe out into the night that was heavy with the scent of the ocean.

David motioned at her to get on behind him, sliding forward in the seat to accommodate her. She climbed on, her arms winding tightly around his waist and her chin resting lightly on his shoulder. It was vaguely uncomfortable but well worth it as his scent of leather, cigarettes and _him_ invaded her lungs. Every person has a scent unique to only that person, and his reminded her vaguely of a mixture of sandalwood and something earthy and primal.

The sounds of motorcycles rent the silence of the night, the boys shouting their excitement to the winds as they rode for all they were worth. Scenery passed by in a blink, sand and grit kicked up behind the tires as they rode ever onward. The bright lights of the boardwalk could be seen in the distance, appearing closer the farther they rode. Within minutes they arrived, shutting their bikes down and dismounting.

David helped their new girl off his bike, sliding his arm around her waist. Dwayne came up to her side, grabbing her warm hand in his grip and squeezing lightly. Paul and Marko walked beside them as always, grinning maniacally as the group traversed the brightly lit sidewalk. They led her to an overlook that showed the beach in its moonlit glory, standing still and drinking in the sight.

Suddenly a figure barreled into David, knocking him away from Tempest. Paul grabbed Tempest, pulling her quickly back towards him and sheltering her with his body as the angry figure of Michael tried to assault their leader.

"Where's Star, David?"

David smirked evilly, white teeth gleaming in the lights from the boardwalk, ice blue eyes glinting maliciously. He didn't take kindly to people trying to manhandle him, even less so when it was one of his own blood. He was thankful, however, for Paul's quick thinking in getting Tempest away and out of Michael's sight. Paul had their girl behind him, Marko by his side to help protect her.

"If you ever want to see Star again, Michael, come with us."

Michael nodded angrily and David motioned to Marko. Marko walked forward, listening as his leader whispered to keep Tempest with him and to protect her. Using their blood link Marko vowed to their leader to protect the girl with his life. Satisfied, David nodded and the other three boys led Michael to the bikes and took off, moving quickly out of sight.

Marko walked back to the redheaded half vampire, pulling her to him and holding her. He smoothed her hair back and ran his fingers through the bright red mass.

"David wants us to stay here. They'll be back soon, they just want to show Michael something. Let's go walk around, find us somewhere to sit while we wait, ok Tempest?"

"Sure, Marko. Maybe we could get a little closer to the concert, listen to it while we wait."

With a nod and small smile, Marko pulled back, leaving only his arm wrapped around her shoulders and leading her towards the music. A few minutes later they found an empty bench not far from the concert and Marko sat, pulling Tempest down onto his lap. There they sat, not talking, just enjoying the music and each others' company.

Time passed slowly, and Tempest curled up closer to Marko's chest, her head on his shoulder. She started to feel out of it, sharp pains in her stomach and her breathing hitching. Her vision blurred, her head felt like a jackhammer was going off in it and her lungs ached as if she had run for miles without stopping.

Marko, sensing something was wrong, held her tighter, rubbing soothing circles upon her back. Not knowing what else to do, he screamed through his blood bond to David, letting him know something was wrong with their girl. David sent back they would be heading back, a sense of worry pervading their link.

Time passed, the pain getting stronger by the second as they waited for the return of the gang. Marko started to go into a panic, never having seen anything like this before. He knew it had to have something to do with the blood she had ingested but he couldn't figure out what. He had been David's first childe and it didn't happen to him, neither did it to Paul or Dwayne.

Finally the sound of the boys' approaching motorcycles reached his ears and he stood up quickly, cradling the limp and shivering form of Tempest in his arms as he walked towards the bikes. Dwayne was the first to notice him and his eyes widened, elbowing David and Paul they too looked up, alarm shining in their eyes.

Marko walked up to them, David coming to him and taking his childe into his arms. Striding over to his bike he placed her onto the front, sliding in behind her and starting it. The others followed suit, the four driving quickly towards their home. Upon reaching the cliff, David shut off his bike, climbing off and swinging Tempest up and laying her on the ground, kneeling beside her.

"Shit, she's already turning. Her body's crying out for blood. I'm going to take her into the cave; I'm going to have to feed her. We don't have time to hunt for her, sire's blood will calm her body down but she'll turn fully this way."

The boys exchanged a look; they had hoped to have more time to lead her into this way of life. Now, as it were, they would have to make quick with the explanations and hope she didn't freak.

David swept her up in his arms, flying down to the cave and striding in, trench coat flapping around his legs like a wild thing. Laying Tempest down on the couch he sat down beside her, caressing her cheek.

"Tempest. Tempest, I need you to listen to me. I have to tell you this, and quickly. You're turning; becoming one of us. We're vampires, luv, and your body is turning. I can't change it, but I can take the pain away from the conversion. I need to feed you, my blood will ease the pain but you will sleep through the day and when you awake…you'll be one of us."

Tempest looked at him, reading the sincerity in his eyes and hearing the concern fairly dripping from his voice. With a nod born from desperation and a wish to escape from the pain, she acquiesced. David's face shifted, fangs sharp as needles peeking from behind his lips, and he bit into his wrist. Lowering it to her mouth he let the blood drip. Feeling the salty, metallic taste of the blood dripping onto her tongue awoke a hunger, causing her eyes to shift into a warm amber color, her canines to grow into small but lethal fangs. Closing her mouth around the proffered wrist she suckled, her eyes sliding shut as the pain slowly receded.

David watched through languorous eyes as his childe had her first feed, dimly noting the boys coming into the cave and coming to stand around them. Slowly the ecstasy of his childe's feeding overwhelmed him, head tipping back and ice blue eyes closing. It was Dwayne who brought him back to the present, grabbing his shoulder and shaking lightly. With a sigh David took his wrist from his girl, licking the wound closed as the girl watched through brilliant emerald eyes, her visage having returned to normal.

Tempest reached up, brushing her fingertips over her sire's cheekbone. David reached up, grabbing her hand lightly and pulling, helping her sit up. Gathering her into his embrace, he sighed, thankful that she hadn't yet gotten angry and pushed him away. He felt the blood bond, stronger than with the others, humming and burning with the closeness of his new childe.

Paul sat down behind Tempest, rubbing her back and shoulders. The other two knelt down before her, watching her with anxious eyes. Tempest smiled at them, happy to see they were worried and that this hadn't been a malicious act on their part. She felt David, a song in her blood, feelings of nervousness and a sense of happiness at her seeming acceptance of himself and his boys. Pulling back she smiled at him, leaning forward and brushing her lips gently over his.

Tempest had always had the dark wish that vampires would be real, that maybe she could become one and get her revenge on her father that way. Always she had dismissed it as a flight of fancy, nothing more than a myth and therefore not worth wasting her time on. She was disappointed that David had not asked her about becoming what he was, and yet she understood that he couldn't come out and ask for fear of her going berserk, perhaps trying to kill them at their most vulnerable.

"Don't worry, David, I don't hate you. I don't hate any of you. I understand why you didn't tell me what you were, what you wanted me to become. I just want to ask one question; Why?"

"Something about you called to us. We wanted you as ours, we made you ours. Blood calls to blood, Tempest, and yours called to us. We knew you wouldn't mind becoming one of us. That's as simple an answer as I can give you, that you seemed destined to be pack, to be our girl."

Tempest kissed him again before leaning back against Paul, who wrapped his arms around her waist and cuddled her to his chest. With a sigh David stood up, releasing his worries about Tempest into the still air of the cave.

"Paul I think you should take Tempest back to my room to let her sleep. Stay with her, the boys and I need to go out for a while. We'll be back before sunrise." That said, David leaned down, placing a soft kiss on Tempest's forehead and started towards the cave entrance. Marko and Dwayne each kissed her hand before following their leader.

Paul released her, standing up before taking her hand gently and pulling her up with him. He led the way to David's room, cradling the girl's hand in his, and pushed the door open. He led her to the bed, divested her of her pants and pushed her down onto the soft comfort of the mattress. After she had gotten situated he followed her down, lying on his back and pulling her to lie against him.

Nuzzling his face into her rich wine red mass of soft hair he let out a contented sigh. The soft, flowery fragrance of her shampoo invaded his nostrils. His hands rubbed her back, shoulders and neck and soon her breathing evened out, gentle breaths that signaled her journey into sleep.

The time passed quickly, Paul running his hands over her gentle curves and through her hair, pressing kisses onto the crown of her head. The reality of her presence, her easy acceptance of the boys endeared her to him more. His reflections stopped, however, when he ran his hand underneath her top and felt ridges of old scars lining her back.

Pushing her gently onto her stomach, he leaned over, pushing her top up and viewed the scars. Long, pale lines criss-crossed her back, clearly they had been horrific when they had been inflicted but had healed over and faded slightly with time. Growling, his eyes turning amber, he looked over her body, finding more scars. She had obviously been abused as a child, which explained her statement the other night. The scars were along her upper and middle back and buttocks and down her legs.

Turning onto his side he did the same with her, pulling her tight to his chest. His anger was obvious, singing through the blood link of the pack, who had almost reached home. Another ten minutes and he heard the strides of his pack brothers entering the cave. Footsteps traversed through the corridors, coming closer to the room Paul and Tempest were in. The doorknob turned, the door creaked open and framed in the doorway were the boys.

David walked in, sitting beside Tempest. It took him a moment but he noticed the raised shirt, the patterns of scars along the soft, creamy skin. How he had missed it the night before he did not know. Obviously he had been too preoccupied to notice, but now he did and understood well Paul's anger. Tracing his fingers over the lines he swallowed a growl, Paul was doing enough of that for both of them.

"Paul, calm down. You don't want to wake her. You stay with her for a bit longer, I'm going to go into the lobby and explain things to Marko and Dwayne. I'll be right back, ok?"

Paul nodded, understanding David's need to explain to the other pack mates why they felt so much anger from the two.

David stood up, walked towards the door and out, the two other Lost Boys following him. It wasn't five minutes later when the rage from the other two boys assaulted them. Obviously David sent them off to sleep for he came striding back in the room not a few minutes later, looking angry.

Paul was about to get up and leave towards the sleeping room but David motioned him back down, speaking through their link and telling him to stay. Shedding his coat, David sat down on Tempest's other side, swinging his legs up and reclining beside her. Thoughts whirled around in the two boys' heads, questions forming to ask their girl when next she woke.

The coming dawn slowed their thought processes, their bodies. Slowly, fighting the call of sleep, they fell into unconsciousness. Instead of their usual dreamless day-sleep, however, they were plagued by memories obviously not their own. Images flew past in a whirlwind, a crying girl with hair of red wine and eyes like emeralds cowering in a corner, dark headed man waving a belt at her; said man holding the screaming little girl down, tears cascading down her face as he forced her; an older vision of the girl being beaten badly, found out by her best friend the next day at school; a twisting, mad dash as they saw the court proceedings, the man vowing revenge and later seeing the girl in a car with the Emersons, heading towards Santa Carla. Next they saw themselves, dark and mysterious, and felt the emotions from the girl they now claimed as their own throughout the last days; her happiness and sense of belonging, of rightness. The four vampires slept the day away, sharing the same dreams with their girl, feeling what the other felt. Before they knew it, nighttime was upon them and they were awakened.

David awoke first, watching with dark eyes as Paul awoke and Tempest started to stir. The change in her was noticeable, the blood running through her veins having converted her while she slept. Fully vampire, fully theirs, she was a resplendent creature. When her beautiful eyes opened they held a hint of terror and despair, obviously believing that the boys would reject her due to her past. It did quite the opposite, in fact, making them extremely protective of her, all four of the boys sharing the same resolve to keep her safe and later to pay the man that was her father back in spades.

David cupped her chin in his hand, tipping her eyes up until they met his, hers holding a sheen to them, a glossiness that hinted of tears to come. He leaned over, pressing his lips to hers ever so softly, like the brush of a butterfly's wing. A hint of relief shone in the gleaming emerald eyes, tears spilling over and running down her soft cheeks. Paul cradled her to him, David kissing her tears away and soothing her through their ties together as sire and childe.

The two remaining boys walked in silently, standing beside the bed and watching the silently crying Tempest with sad eyes. Feeling their scrutiny Tempest turned towards them, holding a hand out. Paul sat up and the two sat down, Dwayne caressing her shoulders and Marko holding her hand, rubbing his thumb gently over the top of it. The group stayed that way, comforting their lovely girl, until the emotional storm passed, leaving her trembling slightly and clutching at Marko's hand.

"Tempest, you need to feed. If you don't, you'll get weak but also you run the risk of losing control. We need to get ready, get you fed and we need to go get some of your shit to bring back with us. You need clean clothes; we can't have you staying in the same clothes all the time."

Smiling at David gratefully, knowing he was only doing this to get her mind off of things, she nodded. The boys smiled back at her, Marko, Paul and Dwayne kissing her before walking out the door so she could get ready. When David started to get up, she held onto his hand.

"No, please, stay with me, David."

Cupping her face in his hands, he nodded before pulling her to him and kissing her sweetly. He pulled her unresisting body to him, rocking her slowly before releasing her to get ready; watching her slip her pants on before he got up, walking over to her and wrapping her in his trench coat. Her hand slipped into his and they walked out and towards the lobby.

The other boys stood up, coming over to hug her gently. Marko took her other hand and he and David led her out, helping her up to the bikes. Giving her a nod at her inquiry through their bond, she slipped over to Dwayne, who moved to accommodate her as she slipped on the bike behind him. He placed a hand on hers briefly before starting his bike, enjoying her cuddling up to his back.

The boys drove out to where they sensed the Surf Nazi's were, approaching silently after shutting off their bikes. Tempest was nervous and David, sensing it, sent waves of warmth and reassurance through their link, mentally cuddling her to him.

The boys descended on the unsuspecting surfers, their screams tearing through the night. Tempest watched through amber eyes, hunger rising within her. After finishing off his victim, David caught another in a choke hold, calling his childe to him through their blood; watching with hooded eyes as she approached silent and catlike, eyes of amber and small, sharp fangs shining in the firelight.

Tempest, obeying the instructions sent to her from her sire, struck quickly, her fangs unerringly finding the pulsing jugular and piercing it, hot blood spurting into her mouth and sliding down her throat. The boys, having dispatched the group, watched proudly as their newest pack member, their girl, fed on human blood for the first time, killing the boy quickly. Pulling back, a line of blood dripping from her lip and sliding down her chin, she eyed her sire who's eyes shone brightly at her, lust and pride warring in the feral gaze.

Throwing the body into the fire, David grabbed his childe to him, kissing her lustfully as the boys cheered around them. Pulling back he passed her to Dwayne, who kissed her passionately, then to Paul and lastly to Marko. After the kissing and cheering stopped Tempest was led back to the bikes, climbing behind her sire, needing the closeness to him, and they rode off towards grandpa's house.

When they arrived the house was dark, everyone clearly gone from it. They snuck in and up to Tempest's room and she grabbed her duffel and grabbed her best clothes and lingerie, stuffing them in haphazardly. The boys weren't helping, kissing along her neck and shoulders, running their hands over her body. Finally she was done, the bag was zipped and Dwayne grabbed it and they were gone, out the window and riding down the lane towards their cave.

I thought I would end this chapter here. The next one will be more explicit. I need your opinions though; I have the plotline written but I left one thing out of it. I need to know what you, dear readers, want for Michael, Star, Lucy and Sam. Do you want Michael and Star to turn? If they do, do they stay with the boys in the cave, or do they move on? Do you want Sam to be turned? Lucy and Max to get together, Lucy becoming Max's bride for eternity? Let me know, please review and tell me what you think. Your input means a lot to me. Thank you everyone. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Until next time, dear readers.


	3. Chapter 3Filler Chapter

Well I can truthfully say that this bout of writing is brought on not only to please my readers but also because today, July 16, 2007, my entire phone line and phones was blown up by a freak lightening storm. The bolt took out both phones, the phone lines inside and outside of my house, and, because I was in the living room RIGHT BESIDE my phone jacks, it took part of my hearing for a while too. What this means is that I should be able to start updates on most, if not all, of my stories. I want to thank all of my dedicated readers and reviewers for sticking with me and for encouraging me. As always I do not own any recognizable characters, plotlines and/or scenery. Any characters or plotlines you do NOT recognize are mine. I am not making anything off of this fic, I am only gaining a little entertainment and satisfaction at seeing things go my way. No copyright infringement is intended with the creation of this fic.

Fandom: The Lost Boys

Rating: Mature

Pairings: Tempest(OFC)/Lost Boys(David, Paul, Dwayne, Marko), Michael/Star, Lucy/Max

Chapter Three

It wasn't a long ride back to the cave by any means, but to Tempest, who was cradled in David's arms on his bike, it lasted an eternity. Lust was flowing through her veins, her own and David's, a fire boiling in her blood. Hot, sucking kisses were spread over her neck, the hint of fangs causing her to moan and warmth to pool between her legs. She felt an answering excitement from the man behind her, a hard bulge pressed tightly against her buttocks. Teasingly she moved against him, inciting a feral growl to issue from the mouth currently nibbling her ear.

Dimly she could feel the boys, through David, and their excitement gave the night an extra zing, a forbidden flavor that made the moment seem more precious. The night whispered of forbidden pleasures, of things that were not seen in the light of day without feelings of shame and deep blushes. That thought, however, did not deter her for shame had no place within her, not when it came to her boys. They were hers, make no mistake, just as she was theirs.

The sense of belonging, of rightness caused her arousal to spike. She had never felt as if she belonged and her boys made her feel like that; their acceptance of her, their protectiveness and pursuance of her endeared them to her all the more. The primal sense of ownership between the five supernatural beings ran through the links between them, bringing them closer together.

In a flash they were at their home, bikes were turned off and Tempest was being pulled off of David's. Dwayne, his hands resting on her shoulders, stood close, eyes dark and sultry. A slight rustle and whisper of cloth heralded Marko and Paul's flight down to the cave. David had gotten off of his bike and stood close behind her, nuzzling her neck and running his hands over her hips.

EDITED FOR FF.N

The night had passed by in a pleasurable haze, bringing with it a sense of peace to the 3 silent, sleeping figures in the grand bed. Lines had been crossed, bridges had been burned and with the coming of the dawn Tempest had said a final goodbye to her old life. She was where she belonged, where she was wanted; her sire/lover and her other lover had both claimed her heart, soul and body.

In the other side of the cavern lay two scheming figures. Michael and Star had found their way together after the boys and Tempest had left the night before, coming back to the cave after the others. A frantic coupling during the early hours of the morning followed by plotting against the sleeping vampires; hours of quiet whispering had finally come to a mutual plan of bloodshed. It had been decided that the two would set out to kill the Lost Boys and take Tempest. Star had been against saving the Lost Girl but, after much arguing and cajoling from Michael, she had finally agreed.

Unknown to the two schemers the Lost Boys knew of their plan; after all, blood is telling and the two half vampires had David's blood running through their veins. David was a Master Vampire, very powerful and in complete control of his faculties, even during day sleep. His mind was connected to all of his childer, through the blood link, and he could hear what they were thinking.

Laddie, who had heard everything from his surrogate big sister and her new lover, snuck out of bed and walked quickly and silently down the corridors. He knew how to get to the boys' sleeping room and he would stay there. He liked Star, after all she had taken care of him, but he was determined not to let her kill his friends.

Sunset came quickly, the last vestiges of daylight sinking behind the horizon. The Lost Boys started stirring, Marko and Paul coming down from their perch, surprised to find Laddie sleeping on the floor. Kneeling down they shook him awake, watching as the youngest Lost Boy yawned and opened his eyes sleepily.

"Hey, kiddo, what're you doing down here?"

"I didn't want to stay up front with Star and Michael. I wanted to make sure they didn't try anything today."

The older boys puzzled over that statement, wondering what the boy meant by it. Feeling their sire was awake they grabbed him, pulling him towards David's room. Or rather it would be more accurate Laddie pulled them, glaring at them to make them walk faster. When they reached the door they were surprised to find it opened, David leaning against the frame.

With a regal wave he motioned them in, closing the door and following behind them. Laddie climbed onto the bed beside Tempest and Dwayne, Paul settled into a leather chair by what was once a window, and Marko leaned against the bedpost. When everyone was comfortable David looked at each of them, finally settling on Laddie who squirmed under the all-knowing ice blue stare.

"What's wrong, Laddie?"

"I overheard Michael and Star today, they wish to kill you. They thought I was asleep and Michael stayed here for most of the day, going over ways to kill you with Star. He told her that Tempest was to be left alone and Star didn't like it, she wants her dead too."

"I know all about it, kid. Star and Michael aren't aware that I know everything they do or think. I knew they would try something and I'm already prepared. Thank you for telling me of this, Laddie, but there's no cause for concern. We won't allow anything to happen to us or you."

The younger boy nodded and smiled, relieved that his leader knew of their plans and was ready to do what was necessary. He had known the boys a lot longer than he had Star, his loyalty lie with them and with their newest addition to the pack.

"Come on, boys, let's go and scare us up some action. Laddie, do you want to come?"

"Yeah!"

David grinned and nodded to Dwayne, who picked the boy up, swinging him up onto his shoulders. David walked over to the bed, extending his hand to Tempest and pulling her up with him. The other two boys got up and the group walked out of the room and towards the cave entrance.

The group walked out into the dark of night, a breeze scented with the smell of the ocean washing over them. Stars twinkled brightly in the sky, the Milky Way plainly visible without the boardwalk lights to hinder the sight.

With a collective roar, the bikes were started and they were off. In a blink they were at the boardwalk, bright lights assaulting Tempest's eyes, loud music and screeching greeting her ears. David's hand urged her to move, steering her into the crowd.

They hadn't gotten far when she noticed a familiar figure standing in the doorway of the comic book shop. Sam, holding some vampire comic book, was staring at the crowd, talking absent mindedly to his two military wanna-be companions. The boys' eyes turned towards her, narrowing and causing a shiver to rush down her spine. Upon meeting their eyes she gasped, visions of them trying to kill them in their sleep assaulting her mind.

David, who had noticed her actions and felt her distress, looked at her worriedly. He placed his hand under her shin, turning her face towards him. Her eyes had changed, turning deep scarlet, pink tinged tears starting to flow down her cheeks.

"Shit! Tempest, what's wrong?"

She stared into his eyes, shaking her head. In a moment she had connected to him, showing him what she had seen causing his eyes to turn the feral amber of his vampiric state. Anger sang a hot tune through his blood, coursing through veins and arteries, settling in his heart and causing a white hot rage to grow. Power clung to him like a second skin, pulsing and caressing his childer, whose eyes had widened at the state their leader and girl was in.

Grabbing the two before they could truly be seen they dragged them into the dark alley way between stores, barraging their leader with questions as to why they were like that. A low growling could be heard coming from their female counterpart and images flooded their minds, the vision that had caused such havoc to the other two. Understanding dawned on the remaining boys, emotions flashing across their faces depending upon the personality of the person it was behind.

All decided to go ahead and feed, they would need their strength for the days to come. Tempest laced her arm through David's, Paul and Marko walked behind them, Dwayne and Laddie brought up the rear. It was a silent group that walked the boardwalk, all conversation halted until they had fed and could go somewhere else to figure things out.

Things would be harder now, what with Tempest and Laddie added into the equation, but they would make do. Tempest was the youngest of the vampires, thus making her the weakest of the group of full vampires and Laddie was only a boy. The boys refused to put the two at risk.

Feeding time that night was a rather violent affair, screams singing loudly through the night, bright red blood flying though the air. They fed voraciously, hungrily drinking until they could drink no more.

Without a word being spoken they decided to head back to the cave, where they could discuss what to do about the dangers they were facing. David had learned early on never to underestimate your opponent, no matter how small they may seem. He knew they would have to do something and soon, he would not lose even one member of his pack to either threat.

The group walked far into the back of the cave, going to a room that Star didn't know about, so they could safely talk without her finding out their plans. Each threat was discussed down to the smallest detail, finding ways to counteract them. After many hours of talking it was decided that Michael and Star would have their mind wiped thoroughly, leaving them half vampires but with the minute amount of vampire blood they had in them and a 'push' from David would ensure they wouldn't know the difference. The Frog brothers would have to be killed, any kind of a hunter, even if they were bumbling, could not be allowed to live.

OK, I wanted to end this chapter here simply because this was mostly a filler/explanation chapter. All, or rather, most of the action will be next chapter and will be much longer than this. I'll be starting to work on it very soon and it will be posted before Saturday. I'm sorry for this being such a short chapter but I promise to make up for it on the next one. A special thank you to my reviewers, SandraSmit19, Parvati Patil, Elf-Warrior-13, St.Elmo-Lover, HermioneandMarcus, and DarkHanyouKagome. Your comments mean a lot to me and your opinions will be put to good use next chapter ;-).


End file.
